


Kissing the scars

by october_lady



Series: Something Morrilla [6]
Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Bullying, F/F, First Sex, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morrilla Week - day 7 - Author's choice</p><p>Mention of bullying.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kissing the scars

**Author's Note:**

> Morrilla Week - day 7 - Author's choice
> 
> Mention of bullying.

„So, what do you want to do now?“ Lana smile at the blonde and got up from the table to clean the dishes.

“I don’t know, nothing, really.” Jen smiled back at her. Her smile was a bit unsure, she felt nervous.

The brunette nodded and put all the plates into the dishwasher quickly.

“We can watch a movie.” Lana suggested on the way to the living room.

“Okay. Can we have some more wine, please?”

Lana turned to the other woman and looked at her closely.

“Jen, you seem nervous… Is something going on?”

“No, nothing, really.” She smiled and removed the brown hair from Lana’s face. The Latina took her hand into hers and held it.

“Jen, are you nervous because this is the first time you actually stay overnight?”

The blonde let out a loud sigh.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” She dropped her head and tried to hide her reddening face behind the blonde curls.

Lana was looking at her, thinking about the best way how to phrase her next question. Jen felt her look on her face. Clearly, they both knew what this was about but neither of them knew how to start the topic. Jen because she was ashamed for the reasons of her nervousness and felt silly and Lana because she didn’t want to hurt her with poor wording.

“Okay,” Jen sighed and looked up, “the thing is, even though I was very much involved with women, I’ve never actually slept with one and since this is our first time spending a night together…”

“I’m gonna stop you right there. I appreciate your honesty and I’m glad you share your worries with me. But please don’t feel like we have to have sex because it’s our first night together. I really don’t expect anything, I’ll be happy if we just cuddle and I can fall asleep and wake up next to you.”

Jen smiled and freed her hand from Lana’s. She hugged her around her neck and pulled her closer, connecting their lips. It was soft, their lips were sliding against each other lightly.

“I want you, Lana. I’ve been wanting you for a long time. I’m just nervous because it’s a first time, that’s all.” Jen whispered against the red lips, brushing them with each word.

“Good. Because I want you too.” Lana breathed out and stayed with her forehead leaned against Jen’s, her eyes closed. “But if you’re not ready…”

“I am.” She kissed her again, as to confirm her words, licking Lana’s bottom lip, asking for more. The brunette accepted and let the blonde in. The kiss lasted several minutes, getting needy, they wanted more.

“How about we watch the movie from the bed and see where it goes?” Lana said breathlessly.

“I like that idea.” Jen smirked and licked her lips, pulling Lana from the couch.

When they made it to the bedroom, they were laughing, stopping every few steps and kissing. The brunette pushed the blonde onto the big bed and straddled her.

“How about we leave out the movie and listen to some music instead and just cuddle and maybe talk?” Jen looked up, winking.

“Maybe talk? What do you mean, you don’t want to talk to me?” Lana said pretending to be serious.

“Well, there are better things I’d like to do.” With that, Jen flipped them over and landed on top of the brunette.

“Like what?” Lana was daring her, being curious what she would do.

“Like this.” The blonde leaned down to the olive neck and kissed it slowly, nibbling the heated skin and soothing it with her tongue.

“I like that,” it came out as a moan when Jen bit her with a little bit more pressure.

“Or this,” and with that Jen started to tickle the brunette, laughing at her surprised face.

“Okay, okay, Jen, stop it, no movie then!” Lana screamed as she was trying to push the blonde off of her.

“Promise?” The blonde looked at her seriously.

“Promise.” Lana nodded, trying to keep a serious face.

“Then kiss me.”

Lana rolled them over again, lying half way on Jen’s body. Their lips joined in a passionate kiss. Jen bit Lana’s bottom lip, pulling it away and letting it go with a smile.

“Teasing, huh?”

“Yes.”

“’key…” Lana winked and started to kiss the pale neck, using her teeth and tongue, biting and licking every spot. Jen tilted her head, making more room for all the wet kisses and pulling the brunette closer to her, running her hands up and down her back. She rolled Lana’s shirt up, touching the bare skin and letting her fingers tickle lightly.

Lana let her hands wonder as well, touching every part of Jen’s body she could, sneaking underneath her tshirt and caressing her.

She moved from kissing her neck to her stomach, rolling the useless piece of clothes up. Jen sat up a bit and took it off, pulling the brunette’s shirt over her head as well. Lana pressed her down again, kissing every piece of her skin.

Their fingers were linked above Jen’s head, she arched into the touch, her breath fast.

Suddenly the kisses stopped and Lana was caressing a small spot on Jen’s ribs. The blonde stifled and sat up.

“Jen? What’s this scar from?” Lana looked up, worry all over her face.

“It’s just a scar…” Jen leaned against the headboard and pulled her legs up like she were trying to hide her almost naked body. Lana sat right next to her and threw the blanket over them.

“I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it. I just… it hurts me seeing scars on your body. I want to know what happened and I want to make sure it’s not hurting you anymore.” She was turned to the blonde, talking silently.

“Well, since you’ve already ruined the mood,” she laughed awkwardly.

“I can’t just ignore the fact that someone hurt you!”

“I know. It’s just… I’m not used to it… others did…” She almost whispered, not looking at the shocked brunette.

“What?!”

“Well, whenever someone asked me about my scars, I said I didn’t want to talk about it and they didn’t ask anymore.”

Lana was silent for few seconds, then talked again.

“Do you want me to ignore them and not ask you about it?” She wasn’t sure if she could really do it but if that would be something Jen wants, needs, she would try.

“No. It’s nice, actually. It feels like you really care.” The blonde leaned her head on Lana’s shoulder. Lana put her arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing her hair.

“I do care. More and more every day.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my angel, my precious angel and I can’t imagine a day without you, without your smile, without your happy laughter.”

Lana could feel Jen taking several deep breaths and then she looked up and when she spoke, her voice was a whisper, she was fighting her tears.

“I feel the same way about you.” And they kissed, just a quick peck on the lips.

“Just… Am I going to find some more scars?” Lana was afraid to ask, she was afraid of the answer.

“Yes.” And in that moment the brunette’s eyes were full of tears and some of them were running down her face.

“Lana, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Jen wiped the tears away. “I’m going to tell you what happened because some of them are on my thighs and I don’t want you to think the worst.” Jen could see that Lana’s breath caught in her throat.

“When I told you I was bullied, I didn’t tell you everything. I was in the bathroom, it was at school, Friday afternoon so not many people were there. A group of girls came there and didn’t let me go. They were the worst. They took my bag and didn’t want to give it back, digging through all my stuff. And then they threw it at me. But there was a mirror and it broke. The shards were everywhere on the floor. It didn’t really hit me but I slid on some and fell. That’s how I got the scars on my ribs and my thighs. I landed on the shards. The wounds weren’t really deep, at least most of them. But they left scars.”

“Jen… that’s horrible!” Lana was crying now and her shoulders were shaking.

“Lana, are you cold? C’mere.” The blonde hugged her and pulled the blanket over their almost naked bodies.

“I’m the one who should be hugging you,” Lana laughed sadly.

“It’s okay. You make me okay. I didn’t want to make you cry, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I am sorry. I’m supposed to be the strong one, I should be the one helping you and not that you have to comfort me.”

“Lana, look at me,” Jen said it firmly, waiting for the other woman to look up. “Do you remember how messed up I was just a couple weeks ago when you asked me about my scars? How I cried and how scared I was? You are helping me. You are here for me, you’re patient, you didn’t run away when I said I want to try because I was scared of being in a relationship with a woman. I was scared of anyone finding out but you didn’t care. You didn’t push me, you gave me time, you let me get used to it, to feel that it’s normal. You didn’t break up with me when I didn’t feel ready to have sex right away. You were willing to wait. I can’t even tell how much this means to me. No one ever did anything like this for me. I’m not saying everything is perfect now. I’m probably going to have some moments, ups and downs and I’m scared of coming out to people outside of the cast. But for now, I feel alright.”

Lana didn’t say anything, she was just staring into the green eyes. She cupped Jen’s cheek and caressed her cheekbone with her thumb.

“I want to kiss every scar on your body…” Lana whispered.

“Then do it.” Neither of them moved, they were mesmerized by each other.

“It.. doesn’t seem appropriate tonight…” Lana shrugged, unsure.

“Tonight is the perfect time. I want to make love to you.” It was a silent request, a whispered demand. Jen slowly slid down, pulling Lana with her.

“In that case I’m happy to fulfil your wish.” She kissed the thin lips, staying still for a moment and then breaking it.

Lana looked into Jen’s eyes for a long moment, looking for reassurance that this is really okay and when she found it, she took the blonde’s arm and ran her fingers over the birds and the feather tattooed there. She then leaned down and placed kisses over every scar she could feel. When it was enough she looked up again and caught Jen smiling at her.

The blonde cupped her face and brought her closer, kissing her softly as a thank you.

Lana pulled away soon, heading lower. She stopped in the blonde’s cleavage, kissing and licking around the hem of Jen’s black bra, bringing her hands into the play and squeezing her boobs.

Jen moaned and arched, tangling her fingers of one hand in Lana’s hair, pulling her closer and taking the straps of her bra off with her other hand.

“Take it off,” Jen whispered impatiently. Lana chuckled but complied and motioned for Jen to do the same. Before the blonde could lie down again, Lana pulled off her pants, leaving her just in her lacy panties.

“Your belt…” Jen pointed out to Lana, “would hurt me.”

Lana laughed at the blonde’s shy struggling with words and got rid of her jeans without rolling her eyes.

When they were both left in the bottom part of their lingerie, Lana went back to worshiping every piece of Jen’s skin. She paid attention to her breasts, sucking on her nipple, flicking her tongue over it, biting it gently, while massaging the other one.

After a while she moved downwards, finding the scar on her ribs. She caressed it with her finger shortly and then placed kisses all over it, licking the spot and teasing the skin right under Jen’s chest.

Jen moaned, pulling Lana’s head closer but also pushing her down. Lana moved slowly, kissing her stomach. She didn’t stop when she reached the lace, she just placed once slow kiss just above the blonde’s clit and moved further down, leavening the woman breathless.

It was the first time Lana saw Jen’s thighs. She could see several small scars on each. Her heart clenched and she swallowed. This was not about her. This was about Jen. She traced all the scars with her fingers, kissing every single one.

It wasn’t erotic. It was full of love, it was a promise, a sorry. Jen took a couple of deep breaths. She was touched by every gentle move, by everything Lana did.

After a few minutes, Lana moved back to her crotch. She licked the panties all the way up, making Jen groan and close her hands in fists. Lana smiled, pleased that her actions have the desired effect.

She took the panties off, taking a deep breath and smelling Jen’s scent. She couldn’t wait any longer and licked the glistering folds.

“Lana…” It was just breathed out, a moan while Jen’s hands shot to the brown hair, pulling her closer. Lana was teasing her entrance, circling it, sticking her tongue in but pulling it out again. She flicked the swollen clit, receiving another deep moan from the blonde.

She used her fingers then, using one first, pressing it in slowly, watching Jen’s expression. When she saw only pleasure, she started to move slowly while using her lips and tongue as well.

She felt a tug in her hair. She looked up and saw the green eyes, half closed with pleasure. But Lana still understood the request and moved up, not slowing down her finger.

Jen moaned when she felt herself on Lana’s lips and licked them, trying to get everything.

Lana took her finger out and pushed two back in slowly. The blonde started to move her hips so she fastened her movements.

Jen dig her fingers in the brunette’s back, pulling her closer and holding on to her when the pleasure started to build up. Her breaths were fast and shallow and the moans became louder. She broke the kiss, not being able to keep up. Lana started to kiss her neck, biting gently but soothing the spot with her tongue anyway. She picked up the pace again, making circles on the clit with her thumb. Jen hugged her even tighter and soon she cried out.

Lana let her ride out of her orgasm, slowly withdrawing her fingers and caressing her body. She lied down next to her and pulled the blanket back over them.

It took Jen several minutes to catch her breath. When she did, she turned to face Lana with a big smile.

“This- was the best love making.”

“Seriously?” Lana was surprised but very pleased.

“Yes. You were making love to me, not just to my body.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Lana smiled and kissed her nose.

“I did. Very much.” They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and body warmth. “Lana? - I love you.” Jen wanted to say these words for some time now but wasn’t really sure how Lana would take it. After tonight tho, she was sure that it was okay to say it.

“That’s good. Because I love you too.” Lana smiled at her and pulled her over herself, connecting their lips.


End file.
